onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon
” |rname = Tori Tori no Mi Moderu "Farukon" |ename = Tweet-Tweet Fruit (4Kids); Tweet-Tweet Fruit Falcon Type (Viz); Bird-Bird Fruit Model: The Falcon (FUNimation) |meaning = Bird |first = Chapter 169; Episode 106 |type = Zoan |user = Pell }} The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a falcon hybrid and a full falcon at will. It was eaten by Pell, and according to him, it is one of the only five types of flying powers ever discovered. Etymology * is Japanese for "bird". *While the kanji is written as , the pronunciation remains as farukon, the Japanese way to pronounce the species' name. *In the 4Kids dub this fruit is simply known as the Tweet-Tweet Fruit. See below for more information. *The Viz Manga refers this fruit as the Tweet-Tweet Fruit, Falcon Type. *The FUNimation dub calls this fruit the Bird-Bird Fruit Model: The Falcon. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit enables a person to become a large falcon and a falcon-human hybrid at will, granting him enhanced senses of a falcon, along with the advantage of having one of the only few Devil Fruits that allow flying. In his full falcon form, he can carry other people on his back while flying. Also in this form, weight does not seem to be much of an issue, as he carried a massive bomb high into the air without showing any strain. This fruit does not seem to have any specific weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage As shown by Pell, this Devil Fruit grants him increased speed and strength, as well as the ability to use his talons to slash through his opponents. Being a predatory bird, Pell is better suited for physical combat than standard Zoan users. It also allows him to fly. This is useful in both traveling and attacking. He is seen attacking with a pair of Gatling guns, making him resemble a fighter plane. He also gave other people rides on his back in his full falcon form. Techniques * : Pell takes flight in his human/falcon hybrid form, swoops down on his opponent, and attacks with his talons. When using this attack, Pell flies at a blinding speed, appearing to be invisible. This was first used against a group of pirates. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Flying Claws. In the FUNimation dub this is called Flying Talons. Translation Issues The 4Kids name for the fruit, Tweet Tweet Fruit, has a similar issue as the "Mutt Mutt" Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Jackal and Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Dachshund, where the name is indirectly connected to the animal. While the sound is associated with smaller birds, it strongly contradicts the violent and predatory nature of a falcon Furthermore, "tweet" is a stereotypical bird call, and most birds do not use a "tweet"-like call. External Links *Falcon – Wikipedia article on falcons. *Horus – Wikipedia article on Egyptian God connected to Pell's power and prestige. References Site Navigation fr:Tori Tori no Mi, modèle: Faucon ca:Tori Tori no Mi (Model Falcó) pl:Ptak-Ptakowoc, Model Sokoli it:Avis Avis modello falco Category:Zoan